The Birthday Games
by Liellana
Summary: It's May's birthday tomorrow, and she decides to play a game with grasshead over there. A certain emerald-eyed coordinator returned the favor, by giving her the best birthday present she's ever received.


**A/N Wow, three oneshots in three days, I'M ON A ROLL! All are Contestshipping, you gotta love them! BTW, Check out Honesty Booth and Feelings in A Rose. I think they're better than this, cause… this is completely Random, I guess. Based on my birthday, because I irritated everyone saying "Tomorrow's going to be the best day ever," with no one getting the hint it was my birthday. Normally, I write stories in Drew's point of view, because he's too mysterious. I'm trying May's this time. I'm working on another oneshot, I'll post it tomorrow. **

The Birthday Games

"May, you said you were going shopping, right?" Max asked his older sister, who was currently browsing the different colored shops.

"Yeah, why? Wanna come with me?" May asked playfully, and Max gulped.

"No, not really, it's just that I, Ash, and Brock have some… boy business to attend to. You go shopping first okay?" May nodded, but then resumed her attention to the street and the shops. "Umm… See you in the Pokemon Center in… two hours, I guess?" May nodded once more. "'Kay, be careful, don't talk to people you don't know, unless they're nice and… yeah, you know what to do. Bye May!" and with those final words, the young boy ran off to Ash and Brock, who were already ahead of him by a few blocks.

"Bye," May muttered, and entered a shop. "What am I doing here? My birthday's tomorrow and I'm too lazy to shop for clothes."

May silently entered a jewelry store, a shop that she rarely entered. Who cares about Jewelry when all you do is lose it? But then, the shining jewels were absolutely beautiful, and sparkled like the sun reflected in water. Unfortunately, nothing caught her eye. They were sparkling, yes. They were beautiful, check. They were enchanting, no. Not one jewel from that store enchanted her.

May sighed. One hour and forty-five minutes left. What was she going to do in an hour and forty-five minutes? She exited the store and looked around. Maybe she could get a drink or something. But then drinking coffee without someone was plain boring. Sit there and listen to other people's conversation? Nah, eavesdropping's rude. May sighed, for the second time that day, and went inside the coffee shop. She offered a Caramel Frappuccino, and sat down on a table. Even waiting for a Frap is boring now.

"Looks like someone's bored."

May jumped at the voice. She looked up to the owner. "What are you doing here Drew?"

"What, you call that a greeting to your rival?"

"Yours wasn't better than mine," May answered sulkily.

Drew looked taken aback, she was right, yes, but, seriously, a comeback like that comes once in a million years! At least, that's what he thought. "Someone's bored." he said again.

"Yeah, I'm bored to death, now will you please leave me alone?"

Drew shrugged, and sat at the seat opposite her. "Come on May, you can't get rid of me that easily. Now, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just, too lazy to go shopping, and tomorrow…yeah." May said.

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?" Drew asked, as he watched a waiter with a large pokeball on his apron put a frappuccino between them. May pulled the drink towards her and began sipping.

'_Hmm. Guess. Guess, Guess, Guess. Oh, I know, a guessing game!' _May thought cheerfully. "Guess," She said playfully.

"I don't like guessing games May," Drew said, who, had just ordered a drink from the same waiter.

"Fine, then you're not finding out what happens tomorrow!" May said, and stuck her tongue out childishly.

"I don't really care what happens tomorrow," Drew answered coolly. May's eyes widened.

'_It's just that he doesn't know it's your birthday!' _May thought, reassuring herself. "I still won't tell you," May said, grinning.

"What, is it an anniversary or something?" Drew asked.

"Kinda. It's one of the most important days of the year for me!" May answered.

"There's no contest tomorrow is there, because if there is, maybe I missed it," Drew said, hand on chin, thinking. "I'm not one to miss contests…" he murmured.

"Well, lucky you, 'cause there's no contest tomorrow," May said, grinning. The waiter had already arrived with Drew's coffee.

"Whatever," Drew shrugged, and in three sips, the cup was clean. He placed a bill on the table. "My treat."

"Thanks…" May said, as she watched Drew stand up and leave.

"Wait, almost forgot," Drew stopped in his tracks, put one hand in his pockets and pulled out a freshly picked rose. "Here," he tossed the rose over to May, who, at the last minute, jerked up and caught it.

May stared at the rose fondly, and when she looked up, Drew was gone. Just like that. She stared at the wall clock of the café. One hour left. Maybe she could go back to the Pokemon Center early and take a nap.

The waiter soon came and May gave him the money Drew left, and exited the restaurant. She held the rose tightly in her hand, so it won't be lost due to the many people and busy streets. Despite her tight grip, the rose didn't snap, and her hands did not bleed. No thorns. Typical.

Soon, she was back to the Pokemon center. She felt her fanny pack for her room keys(Since they decided that she was a girl and needed her own space), and took the stairs instead of the elevator.

Her room was in front of the boys' room, so anytime there's trouble, they could just run out and scream. May stuck the keys inside the keyhole turned it, and voila, open door. But then, she knew there was no magic in opening a door.

May jumped on the large bed-literally- and before her head even hit the pillow, she was asleep.

May opened her eyes slowly, sleep wanting to eat her still. Ignoring the threats of her closing eyes, she stared at the clock beside her bedside table. Her eyes were still blurry from waking up, she stared at the digital clock by her bedside. Six o'clock. Very little light can be seen outside. May yawned, and her stomach cried as she did so. Realizing she hadn't had dinner the previous night, she slowly raised her head. Then, She remembered one detail: It was her Birthday!

May practically jumped out of bed, overwhelmed by happiness. But… no one was awake at this hour, and, she didn't have the heart to wake them up. May's shoulders drooped, and she sat on the edge of the bed. What sat next to the digital clock was what surprised her. A Rose. And… a note? May picked the note silently. Who would leave her a note? A rose, yes, but, a note? Drew wasn't one to give notes.

_May,  
I'm not one to write 'Dear' on my notes. I don't write notes either, but I know today's special. I know you're little game May, I'm not dense. Anyway, since you'll wake up later like the sleepyhead you are, you can see me in the tree right outside your window._

May looked out of her window. Sure enough, part of a tree's branch spread across her view. No Drew. She resumed reading the letter.

_Now, since I know you probably looked outside to check if I'm right outside you're window, I think you realized it,but I'm not. I'm at the bottom of the tree. I think you'll probably read this around nine or ten, Hope not, 'cause I've been there since five. _

_Drew_

_P.S. Remember, I know your little game. Happy Birthday. If you don't come to where I told you to come, your loss, no birthday present for you._

May smiled. He knew it. He knew it even though she didn't tell him. She felt her cheeks heat up. _'Good thing I woke up early.' _

She stripped off her clothing and went inside the showers for a short bath. After she was done, she grabbed her brush, and swiped it over her hair in two strokes. Two strokes was all it took and her hair was neat once more. Grabbing her fanny pack, she locked the door and ran out to the elevators. _'Good thing no one uses the elevator this early.' _Strapping the fanny pack around her waist, and bursting out of the elevators, now that was tiring. She panted for about ten seconds before bursting into speed again. "Drew!" she shouted, once seeing the green-haired coordinator leaning on the tree.

Drew didn't respond. "Drew, what's wrong?" May asked, then stared at him. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was still and peaceful. "Asleep, huh? Well, it's my birthday after all, he can't get mad at me!" May grinned.

"Drew, wake up!" May shouted, jerking the boy awake. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he glared at May.

"May! Don't do that!"

"It's my birthday, you can't get mad at me!" May said cheerfully, and seated herself next to Drew. "So, where's my birthday present?" she asked, not caring that she had interrupted the beautiful dreams of her rival.

"What birthday present?" Drew looked at her quizzically-or maybe sleepily. May looked at him hopefully. "Oh, right."

"So, where is it?"

"Well, yesterday, you made me play that little game of yours. Isn't it my turn now?" Drew asked.

'_Still the same cocky drew,' _May thought rolling her eyes. "Fine, I'll play your 'game'," May answered. "Gimme a hint."

"It's your birthday present."

"Geez Drew, I already know that! Can't you make it easier?" May asked, but Drew shook his head.

"Nope, sorry."

"Fine, is it food?"

"Typical May, thinking about food are we? Unfortunately, no, it's not food," Drew answered cockily. May pouted slightly.

"Fine, can I see it?"

"Yes and No. So, obviously, this is going to take all day. I don't want to waste your birthday just because of this game," Drew smirked. "So, I'll give you a hint. Can I have your permission to do it?"

"Sure, why not. Now, tell me what it is!"

"Just answer this one question," Drew answered. May's shoulders drooped in dismay. "Who gives you roses all the time?"

"You, why? I don't think anyone else gives me ro-"

May's last words were unknown, because Drew had already pressed his lips on hers. May's eyes widened in surprise. Drew pulled away and smiled. A rare one. Not one of his arrogant smirks, no, it was a genuine smile.

"There we go. Happy Birthday," and Drew stood up. "See you later."

May frowned, then grabbed Drew's arm just as he was about to start walking. Drew's eyes widened, and stumbled on the ground next to her. "Wha-" May's lips were already on his. Drew smiled inwardly, and wrapped his hands around May's waist. May put her arms on Drew's neck.

"You know Drew."

"No, I don't know."

May glared at him playfully, but smiled. "You just made this day the best birthday ever."

"Well of course, I'm Drew aren't I?" Drew replied, smirking.

And that day, was the day, that Drew nursed a large bump on top of his head. He didn't care though, he made May happy, and that's what matters.

"I love you May, and Happy birthday."


End file.
